Boy Trouble
by katiestark
Summary: In which Tony tries not to mess up his relationship with Steve, but inevitably fails. Some fluff & butts. Rated M for swearing and sexy time later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of these characters.**

**A/N - This is my first story, so hints/tips would really be appreciated.**

* * *

Tony and Steve had been dating for almost a year now and there had been some ups and downs, one up would be he was dating Captain America and a down would be for a year their relationship had stayed at a PG rating. It was hard for Tony but when you think they're the one you do anything for them right? He hadn't had a great track record with relationships before, but he was determined to make this one work. Tony would wait until Steve was ready, he didn't care how long it took.

Tony was fixing the flight accelerators on the suit when Steve knocked on the door of his workshop. He always knocked even though he had his own personal code for any door in the tower.

"Hey babe." Tony greeted with a smile.

Steve didn't answer he just pushed Tony up against the wall and kissed him roughly. It was hot and wet and just plain awesome.

"Whoa, what did I do to deserve this?" Tony breathed "Ah, _God. _Steve, stop" Tony moaned as Steve sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Steve stopped and looked at Tony like a kicked puppy, damn those perfect blue eyes.

"Seriously Steve, what have you broken?"

"Nothing, sorry Tony, I'll let you get back to your work, dinner at seven sound ok?" Steve asked.

_Nope, not ok. I was joking. Get your ass back here and kiss me. Front and centre soldier._ Tony noticed a sight bulge in Steve's trousers, but didn't question it.

"Yeah sure," Tony pressed a chaste kiss to Steve's lips "I won't be late, what're you cooking?" Tony gently played with Steve's blonde hair.

"I wanted to try out that new Italian restaurant, it's just a couple of blocks away – we can walk no need to call Happy." He smiled faintly at Tony.

"Sounds great." Tony gave Steve a small kiss on the cheek and returned to his work. Steve left the workshop and Tony instructed JARVIS to alert him at six so he could get ready.

"Sir, I would like to inform you that it is six. You should start preparing for your date with Captain Rogers."

"Thank you JARVIS, what would I do without you?" Tony asked his A.I.

"Be late for your date with Captain Rogers, sir."

"Rhetorical question," Tony snapped.

Tony left the workshop and went upstairs to his room well, his and Steve's. Steve was in the shower and Tony was tempted to join him, but that would result in an upset and embarrassed Steve, so he resisted the temptation. Instead he picked up a Stark tablet and started designing the new phone he had to make for Stark Industries to take his mind off of what Steve probably looked like right now. Steve came out of the bathroom wearing a very low hanging towel,_ you're such a tease._

"Erm Tony, are you going to get in the shower or just keep staring?" Steve asked, a light blush forming on his cheeks. _Ugh, he's adorable._

"I think I'm going to keep staring if that's cool." Tony grinned.

"Tony." Steve warned. Damn, Tony loved it when he put on his Captain America voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." He kissed Steve quickly and hurried into the shower.

After they were both ready they started walking to the Italian. It was a beautiful night there was no reason why Tony should be unhappy, although there was that one thing which was bothering him.

"Cap?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Tony, what's wrong. Are you alright?"

_We need to talk about earlier, what was that? Is there something you're not telling me? Steve we have to talk about it, do you regret it? Why would you regret it? It was just a kiss. _

"Y-yeah, I guess. What about you?" He didn't want to ruin the night, he would ask Steve tomorrow.

"You don't sound alright, Tony. What's bugging you, is it earlier? I'm so sorry about that, look Tony if you don't want to go out tonight that's fine. We'll go back to the tower." _Shit. _They had stopped walking and Steve was holding his hands, blue eyes filled with regret.

"No Steve," He laughed despite himself "I can handle a bit of making out, we've done it plenty of times before." _Even though it was never like that_, Tony would always start it. No exceptions.

"But?" Steve pushed him for a better answer, but Tony honestly didn't have one. He didn't know why he was worrying over it. It was just a kiss; they had done it loads of times before. "Tony, we can talk about it tomorrow if you don't want to know. Let's just have a good meal, ok?"

"I'd like that." Tony smiled. Steve leant down and kissed Tony slowly, it was only quick but it made Tony feel a lot better. "I love you." Tony murmured.

"I love you too," Steve smiled sweetly.

They made it to the restaurant eventually; it was totally worth the awkward walk. Steve signed a little boy's Captain America t-shirt and Tony had a chat with a girl who looked to be about 15, she was pretty smart for her age. It was nice to meet a fan who admired him for his other achievements, other than Iron Man. On the way home Steve told Tony a story about his best friend Bucky, when they played a prank on some kids at school and ended up in a bush holding a chicken. Steve had a twisted ankle and Bucky had a black eye.

When they got home Tony practically collapsed onto their bed. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt and shrugged off his trousers. He crawled under the covers and snuggled up next to Steve, he rested his head on Steve's lap while listening to another story about Bucky. If there was one person Tony could listen to all day it would be Steve, he could turn the simplest of stories into an adventure or make the worst joke side-splittingly hilarious. After Steve had finished his story Tony drifted off to sleep, with Steve gently carding through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Sorry Tony's a bit up and down, I'm trying to make him more understanding and less of it it moves, hump it sort of guy. Don't like it don't read it. sorry for the short chapter, I was a bit busy last night, later today I might upload another one with some sexy time in it - nothing big though. Oh, also Steve gets a bit emotional in this, the run up is tiny I couldn't think of ways to do it Thank you for the faves!:)**

**Sorry about the spacing of the last chapter, I'll try sort it out in this one.**

* * *

When Tony woke up he could smell bacon and eggs from the kitchen, _my boyfriend is the best_. Tony was still worrying over the way Steve was acting recently so he decided to text Pepper.

**Tony: Pep, help, boy trouble.**

**Pepper: What have you done now Tony?**

**Tony: Actually it's what Steve did, he just came into my lab and pushed me up against the wall and forced his tongue down my throat. He never does that, especially when I'm working. He doesn't want to bother me so he just sits there drawing. Pepper heeeeelp.**

**Pepper: You two kiss all the time, you usually can't keep your paws off each other. Why is this so different?**

**Tony: It is Pepper; also he wants to talk about it. I kind of want to as well.**

**Pepper: Just tell him what you feel, Tony that man is head over heels for you. Maybe he's ready for you two to take the next step. Ever think about that?**

**Tony: We don't joke about that Pepper.**

**Pepper: Tony, just go talk to him. **

* * *

Tony walked into the kitchen as Steve was plating up some bacon and eggs.

"Morning Cap" He walked over and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Aren't you the best boyfriend ever?" he hummed.

"I thought you'd like it" Steve chuckled.

Tony grabbed a mug and poured in some coffee, he was going to need it.

"Tony we need to talk." It was true, they did.

"Yeah, we do. Since when have you wanted to have me up against a wall while your tongue fucked my throat? You never do that, you're all about Christian values and vanilla relationships." Steve scowled at his language.

"Tony, I don't know how to do this, before I was a looser. N-nobody wanted to date me, I've never even danced with anyone, I have barely kissed anyone else apart from you a-and... Wait it doesn't matter" Tony couldn't believe what Steve was saying, he didn't understand. Was this about the kiss? It didn't sound like it was. He hadn't noticed it before but tears were welling up in Steve's eyes. _Shit. Steve is crying. Shit shit shit. What do I do?! Fuck. _

"Steve are you ok, babe what's wrong? Steve I love you, please tell me. I can help." Tony wiped away the tears which had started to fall with his thumb and pulled him into a hug. "Steve I'm sorry, I love you" Tony soothed. "Steve you have to talk to me, I'll listen and I won't judge you I promise." Tony lead Steve over to the couch, never letting go of his hand.

"Everything?" Steve asked.

"Yup, tell me all of it." He gave their entwined hands a light kiss, urging Steve to talk.

"Ok, well. I was a looser; I was beaten up a lot. I was small, weak and everyone bullied me. Every girl I tried to date turned me away. I couldn't come out because people thought being gay was an illness that had to be cured no matter what it took. Tony, nobody loved me apart from my mother. Nobody even liked me, well Bucky did." Steve paused remembering his friend who never had any trouble with getting girls and his mother who died when he was a teenager. "Now I have you but I can't believe you even like me, let alone love me! You're a genius, I never understand what you're talking about but you always explain when I ask the stupidest questions. You used to be a playboy but we've been together for a year and you haven't complained when I tell you it's getting too far. Tony, I want you to be happy, but I have no idea how to do it. I'm a 90 year old virgin, how sad is that?" Steve choked back a sob "That's what yesterday was about. I'm sorry."

Tony Stark was speechless. Steve had just poured out his heart out to him and he couldn't say anything, how pathetic. Instead he pulled Steve onto him, and played with his soft gold locks.

"Steve I love you more than anything, I don't care about all that stuff. Ok, sometimes it annoys me but I annoy the hell out of you, I honestly don't understand why you put up with me. And if you're serious about wanting to go further I'll take it as slow as I can, but you have to trust me."

"Thank you Tony, I'm sorry I got all worked up over a kiss."

"Steve, quit apologising and go get me some bacon." Tony laughed and gently pushed him off the couch.

"Tony I'm serious." Steve frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. Come here." Tony stood up and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, he leaned in slowly and whispered "I love you" before closing the gap between them with a sweet, lingering kiss. Tony pulled away first, smirking. "Bacon pleeeaaaaseeee." Apparently Tony turned into a five year old when it came to bacon.

"You know I want to punch you in the face 99% of the time don't you?" Steve laughed.

"You love it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - The story was getting a little too fluffy, so here you go. It's not a lot, and it's some pretty shocking writing but meh, it's my first time - forgive me? Hand job, no likey no readey. **

* * *

For the rest of the morning Tony worked on the design for the new STARKphone and eventually sent it off to Stark Industries. For lunch Tony made the only thing he could: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They ate lunch and Tony told Steve all about the new phone and its latest features. Tony was pretty sure Steve didn't understand anything he was saying, but he continued going on about its latest mapping system which would blow competitors out of the water. _Take that Justin Hammer_. After lunch Tony went down to his workshop and Steve followed, carrying a sketchbook and some pencils.

"What's that?" Tony asked pointing at a drawing Steve was shading.

"It's of a pond in Brooklyn, I used to love climbing the trees there, it was my way of relaxing." Steve explained, memories of his childhood flooding back.

"You should take me there sometime." Tony suggested.

"I'd love to." Steve smiled and gently kissed Tony in appreciation, but Tony had other ideas than just a sweet kiss that left him wanting more. He pressed Steve down onto the small couch in the workshop and attacked his mouth. He bit down on Steve's bottom lip requesting entry, Steve gasped so Tony seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Steve tried to battle for dominance but failed, letting Tony sweep his tongue around his mouth. Steve broke the kiss for air and Tony started sucking and biting at his neck, attempting to mark Steve but the serum healed it too quickly to even bruise. Steve moaned something inaudible, so Tony continued working on his neck.

"T-tony, _God, _remember earlier?" Steve asked, voice husky and pupils blown.

"Yeah, babe, sorry I'll slow down." Tony began to get up but Steve stopped him.

"No, Tony… Can you, help me. With this?" Steve nodded downwards and Tony saw that his trousers were tented. _Fuck yes. This can't be happening._ Steve's blush was spreading down his neck, _ok Tony. Remember – slowly. Don't fuck this up, Steve first._

"You trust me." It was more of a statement than a question and but Steve answered it with a kiss anyway. Tony happily hummed into it. He gently put his hands underneath Steve's shirt and rubbed slow circles on his lightly tanned skin. He moved his hand down slowly and started rubbing Steve's inner thigh. "Can I?" Tony asked as he teased the waistband of Steve's trousers.

"Yeah." Steve breathed as he toyed with Tony's dark hair. Tony pulled down the trousers and placed them neatly under the couch. He gently stroked Steve's cock through his boxers. Tony was getting increasingly hard at the sight of Steve, but this wasn't about him. Steve's hips bucked but he continued to rub Steve through his boxers. "Goddammit Tony, quit teasing." He commanded, voice rough. He pushed his hips up and Tony slipped off his boxers. Wow, the serum really did enhance _everything. _Tony got up and walked to his desk; he opened one of the draws and fished out some lube.

"You ok?" Tony asked quietly and leaned in to kiss Steve softly. Steve nodded and Tony lightly gripped Steve's cock. He squirted the lube onto his hand and rubbed up and down Steve's shaft lightly. He started pumping slowly, still kissing Steve. Steve's hips jerked involuntarily into Tony's hand so he sped up the pace to satisfy the super soldier. Steve was cursing and moaning Tony's name. Did he just manage to make Captain America swear? He had never been so turned on in his life.

"Tony, I can't, I'm going to-" Steve gasped, tugging at Tony's already messy hair.

"Baby, let go when you want don't hold back." Soon enough Steve was trembling through his orgasm, screaming Tony's name. Tony leaned up to kiss Steve again and gently nuzzled into his neck. Tony reached for a box of tissues to clean Steve up. Tony took off his t-shirt which was now covered in Steve's come and chucked it in the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of his workshop. He really should build a washing machine. "You ok?" Tony inquired, he couldn't really remember his first hand job; he was pretty drunk at the time. But he did remember it feeling _way_ better than doing it yourself.

"God, Tony that was – shit_. _It was amazing, seriously thank you Tony, Do you want me to?" Steve nodded towards his trousers.

"No, it's fine. I just need to hop in the shower." Tony dismissed his offer. For some reason, it actually was fine. I guess seeing Steve like that will fuel him with hours of fantasies. Besides he wanted his first time with Steve to be special. Not just some workshop hand job, even though a workshop hand job did sound very tempting.

"You sure?" Steve didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah I'm fine. Today was about you, how did you find it?" Tony grinned at the last bit, cleaning his hands.

"It was so good Tony, thank you so much." Steve beamed.

" Any time" Tony smirked, and turned to leave the room. Steve caught him by the arm and turned him around, pulling him into a sweet chaste kiss.

"I'm serious Tony, thank you."

"Steve, you don't need to say thank you after every time I give you a hand job." Tony smirked and pressed a small kiss to Steve's cheek and left him in the workshop.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah I know Tony would never say no to a hand job, but this way it was easier to write. If you guys want to put any of your own ideas review it or send me an ask on tumblr - my url should be on my profile. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Ok, so I'm putting in some Clintasha, nothing heavy just dating. If you guys don't lie the way the stories heading don't forget to review. Thank you!**

**Oh yeah, the bold: is texting.**

* * *

After Tony had a particularly good wank and a shower he pulled out his phone and texted Clint.

**Tony: Hey, Legolas. Guess what I just did?**

**Clint: Made those new arrow heads I asked you for months ago?**

**Tony: Shit, no I forgot sorry. **

**Clint: What did you just do then?**

**Tony: Take a guess – it's about me and Steve.**

**Clint: No way.**

**Tony: Yes way, but technically he's still a virgin, trying to take things slow.**

**Clint: Good luck with that buddy, we should go out for a drink sometime to celebrate. Remember the arrows though.**

**Tony: Sure, invite Nat if you want. We can make it a double date.**

**Clint: WE'RE NOT DATING!**

**Tony: Whatever, we all know what happened in Budapest.**

* * *

Tony sent some e-mails to Pepper about the STARKphone which was currently in production. 248 Orders had already been placed for one, and the phone had only been available to order for a couple of hours. Tony started to get hungry so he headed downstairs to see if Steve was cooking anything. Tony had tried making meals for Steve when he first moved in but they usually ended up with burnt food and a kitchen full of foam. Steve was standing there looking over some takeaway menus. _Why did he look so beautiful? It's not fair._

"I would recommend Chinese, we had Italian last night." He said as he walked behind Steve and wrapped his arms around him, it was Tony's usual way of greeting him.

"Chinese is cool with me, but I get to pick the film." Steve leaned into the touch. "What do you want?"

"Maybe some spring rolls, sweet and sour, egg fried rice?" Tony suggested "Oh and some prawn crackers."

"Sure Tony, go pick a film, I'll order it."

"I thought you wanted to?" Tony questioned.

"Hm, I'll trust you." Tony walked over to their wide variety of DVD's. He decided to pick one Steve probably hadn't seen. They watched the movie and ate their takeaway, Tony ended up curled next to Steve, head resting on his shoulder. When the film was over Tony turned to face him, _if I had ovaries they would be exploding right now _Tony thought to himself. And it was true, Steve looked amazing. His blonde hair casually pushed back, his tight white top and his low hanging trackies. If Tony tried to look like that people would think he was a homeless drug addict, but not Steve. He just looked stunning.

"Oh, by the way I agreed to go on a double date with Clint and Nat."

"Sounds fine," Steve yawned, _he was so damn cute_. "I thought they weren't dating?"

"Wanna bet he'll bring Nat?" Tony challenged.

"5 dollars and control over the remote?"

"It's on." Tony playfully kicked Steve who grabbed his feet and started tickling him.

"No, Steeeeve! This isn't funny, you know I'm ticklish!" Tony protested.

"I think it's pretty hilarious" Steve laughed. "And yeah, I do… That's why I'm doing it." Steve smirked and then stopped the torture.

"Apologise." Tony sulked.

"M'kay" Steve agreed, he bent down and carefully kissed Tony's lips. It was cute, cuddly and filled with candy canes and unicorns. _Sorry Steve not just a quick fluffy kiss tonight, not after earlier._ As Steve was pulling away Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"That wasn't much of an apology." He whispered into Steve's ear. Tony grinned as he pulled Steve closer, their lips met and Tony kissed him harshly, Steve giving back weakly. Steve's hands were on his hips, softly rubbing circles through his t-shirt. Tony roughly pulled at Steve's hair, begging for more. Tony felt Steve flick his tongue over his bottom lip, so he opened his mouth slightly. He let Steve take control, and relaxed into the kiss. Tony wished this could last forever, but of course it didn't. Steve pulled away panting for air. "Bit better." Tony smiled.

"Well, that's all you're going to get." Steve said smugly.

"Aw, I hate you." Tony pouted.

"I love you too Tony." Steve chuckled, "Now come on, it's almost 2 in the morning, time for bed." Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him off the sofa.

"I'll have you know I used to stay up for 72 hours a day, before my perfect Captain came along." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"Tony there are 24 hours in a day…"

"Your point?" Tony smiled and practically skipped to join Steve, who was leaning on the door frame of their bedroom. Before they shared a bedroom Tony would have nightmares practically every night. He would wake up screaming and Steve would come to comfort him and tell him that none of his dreams were true, that he was safe now. One night Steve and Tony fell asleep together on the couch and Tony didn't have any nightmares, so Steve asked if he could sleep with Tony more and of course, who would turn down the opportunity of sleeping next to Captain America? Steve usually fell asleep first, with Tony toying with his hair. When Steve's breathing evened out and his features relaxed Tony would always lightly kiss his forehead and whisper "I love you." He's fairly certain Steve has heard him, but he's never brought it up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - More smut in this chapter, also I think it's the longest I've written. Thank you for the follows/faves I really appreciate them :)**

* * *

The next day they pretty much stayed in bed, well in their bedroom all day. Tony was supposed to be doing board meetings but he was sure Pepper would fill in for him. Anyway, there was no way Tony was going to miss out on winning control over the remote – Clint was definitely bringing Natasha, he was 99.9% certain. They ended up playing Monopoly, Steve said something about culture and England and stuff – he wasn't really listening. He was too focused on getting Park Lane and Mayfair, Steve claimed he was cheating numerous times but Tony ignored him, there were no friends when it came to Monopoly. They ended up abandoning the game, but lets be honest. Who has ever finished a game of Monopoly?

Later Tony was trying to teach Steve how to send e-mails on a smart phone when Clint texted him.

**Clint: Ok, I'm bringing Natasha – BUT WE'RE NOT DATING!**

"Ha, told you! I win control over the remote." Tony sneered as he showed Steve the text.

"Yeah, yeah ok you win." Steve dug into his side tables drawer and pulled out $5, he tossed the remote so it hit Tony in the face.

"Ow, sour looser." Tony pouted, and texted Clint back.

**Tony: Alright Katniss, whatever you say. What time are we meeting and where?**

"Tony don't call him Katniss, that's rude!" Steve said as he rested his head on Tony's shoulder.

"It's a compliment! She's a kick-ass archer – so's he!" Tony whined. "Anyway, he doesn't mind."

**Clint: Legolas, fine. Katniss, not fine. Dude, she has a fucking braid. Also her bow sucks.**

"Erm, Tony. I think he minds, and tell him to watch his language." Steve scolded.

**Tony: She's a fictional character, her bow isn't real. Can I call you Brave? Also Captain America here says watch your language.**

"Happy?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Uhuh." Steve mumbles, trying to work out how to get onto his contacts.

**Clint: Oh, hi Steve. **

"Clint says hi." Tony informed him.

"Tell him I said congratulations about him and Natahsha."

"You do realise I don't actually think they're dating. Just, yah no. Playing around a bit."

"Meh, you're rubbing off on me, tell him I said it anyway." Steve smirked, finally managing to get on

his contacts list.

**Tony: Steve says congratulations about you and Natasha finally getting together.**

**Clint: You're rubbing off on him.**

**Tony: I know, so, Merida, what time are we meeting?**

**Clint: Don't call me Merida either. She's ginger. Her bow also sucks. And at 8ish that should give you a good two hours to get ready right?**

**Tony: Fine then Kili, you have to like that one. He's the cute dwarf. **

"Who's a cute dwarf? Aww does Tony have a crush on a film star?" Steve teased.

"Shh, you can't blame me. Anyway you like that Bendydick Cumonmybaps guy."

"Benedict Cumberbatch," Steve corrected "and fair enough. But Benedict's cuter."

"Never."

Clint texted back, interrupting their fangirling.

**Clint: I'm not gay, I can't judge dwarfes on cuteness. **

**Tony: Google him.**

**Clint: Yep ok, he's pretty cute. I'll accept Kili and Legolas. I e-mailed you the address, you'll probably get lost so call Happy.**

"Clint think's he's cute." Tony challenged.

"Hopefully you don't think he's cuter than I am." Steve smiled softly and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you're cuter!" Tony reassured him with a kiss, soft and sweet as he squeezed Steve's hands.

**Tony: Thanks Legolas.**

* * *

About half an hour of bickering about who should get in the shower first, Tony just got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey! Not fair. I won rock paper scissors."

"Well if you're that bothered, come join me." Tony joked.

"Maybe I will." Steve said stubbornly. He got up off their bed and turned off the stupid science documentary Tony was pretending to watch.

"Wait, wha- what?" Tony was honestly confused, did Steve just make the fist move… Again. Tony was beginning to like this.

"I'll return the favour, from the other day." Steve shrugged like it was nothing, but this wasn't nothing, Tony knew this meant a lot to him.

"Are you sure?" Tony was already getting hard at the thought.

"Yeah Tony, I'm sure. Now get your ass in there." Steve roughly pulled Tony into the bathroom. Once they were in the bathroom Steve's mask of confidence dropped. "Sorry Tony, I'm not exactly sure how to do this." Steve looked at his feet, like he'd just broken another one of Tony's robots. Tony walked over to him and lifted his chin so Steve's gaze met his.

"Do what exactly?" Tony questioned as he pressed a kiss to Steve's lips.

"B-blowjob?" Steve asked innocently. Yep, Tony was right to wait. Shower blowjob is way better than a workshop hand job.

"Alright, well first you're going to have to show me that super soldier body of yours." Tony smirked. Howard did do one thing for Tony, make him a stunner of a boyfriend.

"You first, you've seen mine." Steve said, acting confident but his voice wavered slightly. _Wow, Steve really was nervous. _Tony was going to argue but he remembered Steve was new to this, so he complied, removing his vest and trackies quickly. "Them too." Steve nodded towards his boxers. Tony shed them quickly too.

Tony had been in this situation millions of times before but for some reason, he felt embarrassed Here he was, standing butt naked in front of Americas poster boy. He felt worthless in front of Steve, but he didn't let his typical Stark smirk drop.

"God Tony, you're beautiful... Well I always knew you were beautiful but – oh my god. Seriously Tony I love you so much. Fuck. You're amazing. Ok, I'm going to shut up now but jesus Tony seriousl-" Tony cut him off with a fierce kiss, pushing him against the shower. Tony got to work on Steve's shirt, damn those buttons. He ended up ripping it off, he made a mental note to buy Steve a new one. He sucked at Steve's pulse making him moan before he started work on his trousers. He pushed them down and threw them across the room. Tony stood back to look at Steve, his skin was lightly tanned, his hair messy from not being brushed all day. And let's not begin to talk about how toned he was. _I thought I worked out a lot. _Tony thought to himself.

"Can I?" Tony gently pawed at the rim of Steve's boxers. Steve pushed him away and shoved them down and kicked them away.

"Right, what do we do now?" Steve asked, his blush crawling down his neck.

"I take it you know how to shower?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Tony, you know what I mean." Steve scolded gently. Tony dragged him into the shower, turned on the water and practically jumped on Steve. Steve was pinned up against the wall of the shower, with Tony attacking any bit of skin he could reach. "W-wait, Tony. Stop." Tony stopped immediately and looked up at Steve.

"Yep, ok too far this time. I'll go." _Shit. Fucked it up, again._

"Wait, no. Teach me. I want to do it."

"Yeah, y-yeah I guess I can do that." Tony moved Steve's hands so they cupped his ass. "Trust me?" Tony already knew the answer. They trusted each other with their lives whenever an alien decided Earth hadn't been under attack for a while.

"Of course." Steve gave Tony's ass a light squeeze and Tony let out a small gasp. Steve laughed and started lapping at Tony's neck, mirroring what Tony had done to him. Steve slowly moved down, stopping at Tony's nipples to give them a quick nip. Tony's hips bucked. _Fuck. _Steve just smiled knowingly as he continued to leave a trail of sloppy kisses down Tony's chest. Steve was now kneeling before Tony's fully hard cock, staring up at him. Tony would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this before, numerous times. "What do I do?"

"J-just take it, in your mouth, then m-move." Tony shuddered as he felt Steve's breath on his cock. Steve slowly licked down the shaft before quickly flicking his tongue over the head. "Damn, shit. Steve." Steve slowly took Tony into his mouth, he could feel his cock hit the back of his throat. _Shit. This is amazing. _Steve pulled back agonisingly slowly then started moving faster. Tony had to resist every urge in his body to fuck Steve's throat. "S-shit Steve, so good. Don't stop." He could feel the tell-tale signs of an orgasm building up, he groaned as Steve run his tongue down his shaft. He hadn't realised Steve was touching himself, moving his hand in time with his mouth. _He looks so fucking perfect. _"Steve, I'm gonna- I can't hold on for much longer" Tony outright moaned. He will totally deny that later, but right now he didn't care. Steve just hummed as Steve kept working on his cock, harder and faster. Tony felt his orgasm boil up inside him then release all over Steve, who was quick to follow. Tony ran a hand through his hair as Steve stood up.

"Now we actually need a shower." Steve giggled. Tony was still catching his breath as he reached for the shower gel. They washed each other then got changed into clothes for going out. Tony was wearing a black shirt, with black trousers black high top trainers and a white tie, loosely done up. It shouldn't work together, but it did. Steve was wearing a simple white shirt and a navy skinny tie with the sleeves pushed up and light tan chinos. He still hadn't worked out that 15 year old boys wore them in an attempt to look 'indie' but Tony wasn't going to stop him because those chinos definitely did suit him.

"Shit. I forgot to call Happy." Tony remembered Clint telling him they'd probably end up lost, it was true. They usually did.

"Language." Steve reminded.

"You didn't mind it in the shower." Tony laughed. "In fact, I remember you using some words that Captain America would never ever say in a million years."

"That's different. Anyway, I was complimenting you. Be happy you managed to make Captain America swear." Steve smiled as he combed his hair neatly.

"Sir, I would like to inform you that I informed Happy of the address Mr Barton sent you." JARVIS supplied. "He is waiting for you now."

"Thank you JARVIS." Steve said without looking at the ceiling. Damn, it was really cute when he first came to the tower and talked to the ceiling, he had probably practised talking to JARVIS for hours just to wind Tony up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sorry for the short chapter, I was gong to pt the argument in this one but it's being a pain to write. Thank you for the follows! Any tips for an argument scene would be appreciated. I'll probably make Tony submissive instead of arguing back, sound good?**

* * *

"So, where we going Happy?" Tony patted him on the shoulder as he hopped into the car.

"A tapas bar, I think. It's organic, something to do with Clint's new diet."

"Sounds good," Steve shook Happy's hand before getting in the car. "How far away is it?"

"Around 20 minutes, Captain Rogers."

"Brilliant, and you can call me Steve by the way."

They walked into the restaurant and the waitress totally flipped out saying something about "making a text post on Tumblr" Tony couldn't really understand her, she was mainly squeaking as she showed them to their table where Clint and Natasha were waiting.

"You're late." Clint said without even looking up from his phone, Natasha elbowed him so he shoved his phone in his pocket and smiled up at them.

"You have him well trained, Nat." Tony smirked as he took his seat.

"Yeah, well it took some time."

Steve and Natasha made polite conversation while Tony scanned the menu, occasionally contributing a snarky comment. In the end Steve ordered all the food for the table, because nobody else could be bothered to work out what to do. While they were waiting for the food to arrive Clint decided to join in the conversation.

"So guys, how long have you been going out now? I swear it's like a year."

"In two days-ish it will have been a year, yep." Steve answered, beaming. _Shit, shit, shit. I forgot, oh god. Fuck, what do I do. I have 2 days to plan something. Ok, that's enough time right? _"Oh and Tony, don't plan anything." _Thank fuck._

"Aw, ok and for the record it has been the best year of my life." Tony smiled and took Steve's hand in his under the table.

"Since when have you been all lovey-dovey, it's unnatural." Natasha's poker face dropped, revealing a small smile. _She was capable of emotions?_

"I'm happy, who cares about natural?"

"Fair play." Natasha's ice-cold glare returned.

"So, I hear we're celebrating." Tony shot Clint a glare. _Shut up, right now Clint. Say it and I will kill you, your children and your children's children. _

"About what?" Steve asked innocently_. Clint if you tell him I will get Nat to kill you in the most painful way possible._

" Apparently, how can I put this… Tony's seen your little Captain America, standing at attent-" Clint was cut off by Nat clamping her hand over his mouth and dragging him away. As she was leaving she gave Tony an apologetic look. Steve had pulled his hand loose form Tony's.

"Tony, what was he talking about?" Steve looked hurt, looked more than hurt, Steve had trusted him and he had abused it. _Damn Tony why do you always fuck things up?_

"I told Clint about the other day." What was the point in lying? His longest relationship ever, finished, with one text.

"We'll talk about it later." Steve was disappointed. _Shit. _Tony was going to apologise but they were interrupted by the waitress bringing their food. Clint and Nat retuned shortly after, Clint apologised for his outburst and did have the decency to actually look sorry. The rest of the meal was well, awkward. Steve talked to Natasha about her mission in Peru, Clint just shut up and ate his food, while Tony just stared at the floor, thinking of ways to apologise to Steve. Gifts didn't man a lot to him so Tony would have to use his words. Which was difficult. Tony usually just hid his emotions with shoes, exotic fruits or some sort of pet which usually went back to the pet shop within an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry if it isn't what you expected, but it felt right. This is the first half of the argument-y phase, I'll write tthe second tonight and upload it tomorrow. Thank you for the help!**

* * *

By the time they got back to the tower Tony thought he had got his apology speech sorted out, but it all disappeared from his brain the moment he saw Steve. His eyes gave away all he was feeling, mainly disappointment, confusion and pain.

"Steve look, I'm really sorry-"

"Save it Tony, I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, need to go down to my workshop and er- fix a few things on the new suit. I'll be up most of the night anyway."

"Tony, if you go down there I know what will happen. You'll find some hidden bottle of whiskey, get drunk and do something very stupid. I'm not letting you throw away 8 months of not drinking because of me." Why would Steve think he would plan on doing something as stupid as that? Ok, he was thinking of doing it but still.

Steve watched as Tony walked into their bedroom and made sure Tony actually got into bed. The getting into bed bit was easy, Tony was pretty tired and could do with some sleep, but his mind had other plans. He couldn't stop thinking about Steve and how tomorrow he'd probably be single again, he knew how much it meant to Steve but he just went and fucked things up. When Tony did get to sleep it was only for a few minutes, he was woken up by the constant nightmares from when Loki invaded Manhattan. The day when Tony flew a nuke into space to show Steve that he was a hero, but he still isn't one is he? Not really, heroes are good all the time, Tony's good around 12% of the time.

When it got to an acceptable hour to be awake Tony got up, shuffled into the shower and got dressed. He could hear Steve in the other room watching TV so Tony mentally prepared himself, for the probable outcome of Steve dumping him and leaving the tower.

"Hi." Tony stood in the centre of the living room, shifting his weight between feet and looking down. Steve turned off the TV and looked around.

"Hi, Tony." Steve looked terrible, dark bags under his eyes an hair messy, but not the cute messy boy band look, the horrible stressed out accounts manager messy. "Sorry, do you wanna uh?" he moved over to make room for Tony.

"Thanks," Tony said as he perched stiffly on the edge of the couch. "If you want me to take off for a couple days that's ok, I know you probably want space."

"No, Tony. Why would I want you to go? Besides it's your tower, if anyone's leaving it should be me. Tony you need to understand that I trusted you and you blew it. You knew how much that meant to me, so you go and make it public? I know relationships aren't your strong point that's why I put up with most of your shit. But this, this was just low. Tony I want to make this work, honestly I do. But if you keep making my, well, our private life public I can't deal with that, not any more Tony." _Well, that's Steve gone. Now time to get drunk out of my mind and do something very stupid._ "But the thing is, I don't want to go. Because just – you. I can't stand you right now, but I still love you. So yeah, space would be a good thing for us, but I don't want you to go. Last night was probably the worst night's sleep I can think of in ages, because I didn't know if you were ok, or if you were going to do something you'd regret."

"Steve, I-"

"Tony I don't want to hear it unless you mean it, because I just poured my fucking heart out to you, so this apology better be good. Otherwise, I'm serious Tony. I will leave. As much as I don't want to, I will. Because you know what? I deserve way better than you." Steve's words were harsh and every single one stabbed Tony right in the heart, but you know what? It was all true.

"Ok, Steve. Please, just listen, and know that everything I am about to say is true, and I mean every word Please Steve." Tony pleaded, he looked up at Steve who nodded his head slightly. "Steve, I know you are worth so much more than me. That's why I am happy – well not happy, but I would understand if you went out that door and never turned back, not just today, because of last night, but any day I don't understand why you stay, you were right by the way." Steve looked confused so he explained "When we first met, you said take away my suit and I was nothing. You were right, you know. I tried to change that, but obviously I haven't made much progress. Look, Steve. I love you so much, more than words can comprehend. And I think you know how sorry I am Steve, because I am so sorry. I messed up, I mess up a lot. This time, I probably stepped across the line, well I think I ran right past it. I knew how much privacy meant to you, I don't even know why I told Clint. Steve I love you, and I am so sorry." When Tony finished he could feel tears running down his cheeks. He got up, never looking back at Steve. He went to his room, the only place Steve could trust him not to do anything reckless. _Hopefully that would give Steve some peace of mind as he packed his things. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I tried to make it as fluffy as I could :3 I think this is my favourite chapter so far, so I hope you like it! Thank you for all the follows/favourites, this is my first fanfic so it really does mean a lot :) - Also I touch a bit on Tony's alcohol issues, but it's only like a paragraph.**

* * *

About an hour later someone was knocking on Tony's door. He quickly wiped away his tears and regained his composure. He opened the door to be met by Steve. _This was his room too, it's where he kept all his things. Why are you always so damn selfish Tony?_

"Tony-" Steve didn't sound angry any more, or disappointed. He just sounded sympathetic. Great, now Steve was pitying him.

"Oh, sorry your clothes are in here – I erm, I should go." Tony went to get out of the door but was blocked by Steve. "Please Steve, don't make it harder than it already is."

"Tony, I told you, I'm not going to go, unless you want me to."

"Wha- What? Why?" Tony stepped back, letting Steve into their room. Tony made beeline for the bed before he collapsed. He was exhausted, he could stand physical pain, more than most people but Tony was an emotional train crash, he would probably prefer fighting an army of Chitauri than having this conversation with Steve.

"Tony I've been talking to Pepper," Oh shit.

"Don't listen to anything she says, she's always on your side." Tony scowled.

"I think you might want me to listen to her, and do what she says."

"Why?" Tony looked up at Steve briefly but then turned away, if he looked at Steve for longer than a couple of seconds he was sure he would break down crying.

"Pepper told me about how she broke up with you, and how you didn't take it very well-"

"Pfft, that's a lie, I was fine."

"Yeah, that's not what Pepper said, or Bruce or Rhodey. I talked to all of them, about you."

"Traitors." Tony muttered.

"Do you know what they all said when I was asking for advice whether to take off or not?"

"Do it, he's not worth it. Just leave him, everybody else does." Tony whispered, but Steve heard him.

"No Tony, Pepper said she'd organise my murder, Bruce said he would Hulk-out on me and not feel responsible for what he had done, or care for that matter and Rhodey just said super-serum or no super-serum he would shoot me until I was dead if-"

"You didn't leave me when you have the most perfect opportunity to?"

"Dammit Tony! No! Can you just shut it for two seconds? They said they would do that if I left you over this, Pepper even told me I was a whiny baby and needed to man up. They care about you Tony! And so do I. Look, Tony you hurt me and you understand that you can't go around doing that? If this was anyone else I would leave, right now. What you did was not acceptable but Pepper's right. I need to get over myself. I'm basically trying to say sorry, do you forgive me?" Steve sat down beside Tony, not quite touching.

"Steve, of course I forgive you. You should be the one forgiving me, I kind of ran out on my big apology, now c'mere." Tony reached around Steve, resting his hand on Steve's shoulder. He gently pulled him closer and kissed his messy hair. "I missed this last night." Tony smiled sadly, remebering all the things Steve had said about him this morning.

"Tony," Steve sounded worried and pulled away from Tony to look at him properly "you didn't drink last night did you? You didn't have anything in here did you? Something hidden which didn't find? I couldn't sleep worrying about it, I wanted to come and check on you but my stupid pride got in the way."

"No Steve, I wanted to, honestly I did. But I didn't, I swear. And you need to stop worrying about me, of course I was thinking about drinking, I do after every fight we have. I want to just down a drink and forget about all the pain for a while, it's so easy just to give in, but I don't want to. I would never go back, it's a horrible way to live." Tony sighed, remembering when his Dad told him to drink some whiskey to make him stronger, actually taking that first sip ruined a good part of Tony's life.

"Good, and Tony I'm sorry about all the stuff I said this morning, I wan't thinking."

"No, no it's fine. I needed to hear it." Tony tried to smile, but it turned into a frown as he recalled everything Steve said about him. It hurt, hearing the only person's opinion of him he cared about be horrible."But Steve, what do you actually like about me?" As soon as he said it he regretted it, Steve looked, well, shocked and a little bit nervous. "S-sorry, don't answer that." Tony said quickly.

"Tony, I love so many things about you, we've been over this a thousand times before. I love your smile, I love the way you are so dedicated to your work, I love how you have waited so long for our relationship to go further even though you are a self proclaimed playboy an I love you for so many more reasons, but we don't have all day do we? Tony, you're the only person I have really trusted since I was unfrozen, yeah maybe that trust has gone back a few steps today but you're still at the top of the list." Steve smiled kindly up at him.

"We might have all day, if I can just get Pepper to move around some meetings or whatever." Tony smirked.

"No, you're getting your pretty little butt to those meetings so I can prepare for tomorrow." Steve pushed him of the bed. Tony turned around to face Steve and put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Tony, we all know I'm the master of them. Now go put on a suit or something."

"Ugh, fine." Tony threw is head back like a stroppy teenager and marched over to the wardrobe.

"Wear the black one with the navy shirt and some sort of dark tie and black trousers." Steve helped. "It's my favourite."

"You pick it out, I need to go shave and have a shower." Tony said scratching his chin.

"Can't have the Stark goatee growing out can we?" Steve got up off the bed and pushed Tony into the bathroom. "Hurry up or you'll be late."

"I kinda want to be late, that's why I'm stalling." Tony leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms. He was already going to be late, he planned on stopping by the art shop to get Steve a couple of things for their anniversary. He also wanted to go to the bakery to get Steve an apple pie, of course apple pie was Captain America's favourite desert, what else would it be? But he would do that on the way home so it didn't get crushed by pissed off board members.

Steve walked over to where Tony was standing, placed his hands round his neck and pulled him closer. Tony treasured the moments when Steve was intimate with him, although he knew this one was a wind-up. Steve leaned in close, their mouths centimetres apart, just as Tony was about to grab his face and force him to kiss him Steve dodged placing a quick kiss on his cheek and and ran away, crouching behind their bed.

"Fuck you." Tony laughed trotting over to where Steve was hiding, Steve was giggling so much he fell over, which made it even easier for Tony to pin him to the floor, grab his face and kiss him messily on the lips.

"Hey," Steve said when Tony had let go of his face, Tony was still sitting on his stomach but the weight was nothing to Steve.

"What?" Tony tilted his head innocently.

"Language."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm trying to shower, jeez Steve why do you keep distracting me? I'm going to be late for my very important meeting." Tony said sarcastically. He hopped off of Steve's stomach and darted into the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Sorry about the short chapter, didn't have a lot of time, also nothing really happens, I'll write something better for tomorrow.**

* * *

After Tony had shaved, brushed his teeth and showered he got changed into the suit Steve had laid out for him. It was a dark navy blue shirt, with a black suit jacket and trousers. Steve had dug out some black, dress shoes with a sticky note stuck to them saying 'No trainers Tony. x' Tony just placed them back in the wardrobe, picked out his favourite pair of black high top trainers with hot rod red streaks running through them. He reached into the bedside drawer, pulled out a pen and scribbled 'They don't mind, see you later. xx' on the sticky note. He placed it on the door of the bathroom where Steve would inevitably see it later after his jog, or whatever he was doing. On his way out Tony downed the glass of orange juice Steve had left him and took the apple, biting into it as he grabbed his briefcase off of the sofa where Steve had strategically placed it so he wouldn't forget it.

Happy was waiting outside, ready to take him off to wherever they held these meetings. "Morning Mr Stark, you're late." Happy greeted.

"You're getting cheeky, I like that, and we're going to be even more late because you're going to drop me off at the art store that's around here."

"Ok Mr Stark, but I'm not going to be the one to explain to Pepper why you're late."

It was about a ten minute drive to the nearest art store, he got Steve some acrylic paints: blood red, pure white, navy blue, sky blue, golden yellow and bright green because he was running low on those. He put some more thought into the rest of the present, buying a H-frame adjustable easel in jet black which would match the colours of the workshop, 3 three canvases in different sizes (what Tony judged as small, medium and large.), a set of graphite pencils, some colouring pencils, an Iron Man sharpener and a Captain America ruler. Tony paid and got Happy to phone someone to take them back to Stark Tower and hide them. Tony spent way too much time signing autographs but he was more than happy to, the board could start without him. Eventually Happy got fed up and ushered Tony out of the shop.

"You're going to be half an hour late even if I drive as fast as I can."

"I'm sure they don't mind." Tony shrugged as he jumped in the car.

"I've had 17 angry text messages from Pepper." Happy stated, obviously unimpressed.

"Nothing new then." Tony spent the rest of the journey planning out his pitch to the board members on the phone. He didn't really have to make a brilliant, award winning speech. They were all on board, and even if they weren't, Tony would just go about marketing the phone on his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Sorry I didn't update it last night, I was watching Batman, not much really happens in this chapter either. I'll try write one with more actual content in next.**

* * *

When they got there Tony attempted to calm Pepper down but failed, she just kept shouting at him about responsibilities and lateness, Tony wasn't really listening. He was more interested in how to pass the time until they had a break for lunch. During the hour and a half Tony pitched the design of the STARKPhone to the assortment of important people, fiddled with his pen and occasionally nodded at suggested improvements. All their ideas were shit but it kept Pepper happy. When it got to one thirty they were dismissed for lunch, Tony wasn't hungry so he just stayed in the meeting room and decided to bother Steve.

**Tony: Bored. xx**

**Steve: How are the meetings going? x**

It took Steve around five minutes to reply, but Tony didn't mind he just played on brick breaker. For a simple game it really was addictive.

**Tony: They're all stupid, what are you doing? xx**

**Steve: You only have an hour after lunch, it can't be that bad & food shopping. x**

**Tony: People still go out to the shop?xx**

**Steve: Yeah, it's actually fairly busy and there is this creepy girl following me everywhere. x**

**Tony: Just ignore her, and if she starts crying over her 'feels' run. xx**

**Steve: Brown or white bread?x**

**Tony: Get the 50/50 stuff, and we're running out of coffee. I 've got to go, the mean men are coming back. xx**

**Steve: Try to be nice Tony. x**

**Tony: No promises. xx**

The rest of the meting was about marketing and Tony really didn't need to be there. They wanted Iron man in the advert and Tony told them to forget about it. They decided on using some cute fluffy dogs dressed up as superheroes because everyone loves cute fluffy dogs. It was a terrible idea but the STARKPhone would sell with or without a shitty advertising campaign.

* * *

As soon as the meeting finished Tony practically ran out of the building. Happy was waiting with the car.

"Straight back to the tower, Mr Stark?" Happy chirped.

"Nope need to make one stop, you know the bakery by the jewellery shop? Need to buy some more stuff for Steve."

"Certainly, Mr Stark."

Happy parked as close as he could to he bakery but it did mean short walk past the jewellery shop. Tony saw some plain silver dog tags which screamed Steve. He entered the jewellery shop and could just hear Happy sighing. He went in and started browsing the selection of dog tags there were ones with the American flag printed on but they just looked tacky an he was sure Steve wouldn't appreciate it. He picked out the plain silver ones he saw in the window, and walked up to the counter to get them engraved.

"Hey, can you get these engraved quickly?" Tony asked politely.

"It takes about an hour, sorry." The assistant said without looking up from his avengers comic, Tony had no idea why they made those, but they did anyway.

"What if I got some of my friends to sign that for you?"

"Why would I want some stupid signi- Oh my god." The boy looked up from his comic, realising who was standing in front of him.

"Yeah, so can you get these engraved fast?" Tony was getting a bit bored of his fame today, the art shop had really took it out of him. He must've signed at least a hundred pieces of paper, well it sure felt like it.

"Yes, Mr Stark. I'll move you to the front of the queue, it should take fifteen minutes, what do you want engraved on them?"

"Steve Rogers on the first line, then 07/04/22. On the second one Tony Stark, then 03/03/63. Thanks."

"No problem, come back in fifteen minutes and they should be ready." The assistant smiled as Tony turned to leave.

* * *

Tony spent around ten minutes in the bakery, deciding on an apple pie. He was tempted to get the apple and blackberry but just plain apple would be a safer bet. He also got two chocolate cookies for later on. Eventually he made it out the bakery without buying the whole shop. He walked back to the jewellery store, he knew he would have to wait a couple of minutes but it didn't really matter, the assistant seemed nice enough.

"Hi, I'm back." Tony said as he walked into the store.

"Sorry, the dog tags aren't quite ready yet." The boy quickly apologised.

"I'm early, so kid, what's your name?"

"Peter."

"So, who's your favourite Avenger?" Tony winked not so subtly.

"Captain America, If I'm honest, but don't worry you're second. Then Black Widow for the obvious reasons." Tom laughed.

"Captain America's my favourite too." Tony smiled.

"Does that have anything to do with you dating him?"

"Maybe, anyway, if you want him to run the comic back when everyone's signed it he'd be more than happy too."

"Awesome!" Peter was beaming, as much as Tony hated the number of autograph signings he had to go to, he rather enjoyed these random encounters. "Hold on, I think your tags are done. Let me go grab them." Peter hurried into the back room and returned with a small brown bag. "Here you go, that's $30 for the tags and $10 for the engraving." Tony handed him a $100 bill, he didn't have anything smaller and he liked the kid.

"You keep the change, do you want me to take the comic now?"

"Seriously? Thank you! And yes please, that would be great."

"No problem kid, Steve will bring it down in a couple of days."

"Thank you!" Peter called as Tony left the shop.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah I know, I called him Peter. It's for if I do a sequel I'll write him in :)**

**Also I know the kisses on the texts are cheesy, but it's cute.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - This has some actual Steve and Tony time in, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the faves and follows!**

* * *

When Tony got back to the tower Steve was watching the TV intently, Steve had got hooked on a programme called Supernatural, it's basically two brothers hunting everything that goes bump in the night with help from their angel friend. Tony enjoyed it too, but stopped watching it after all his favourite characters died. Steve usually needed a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a hug after every episode, he really got into it.

Tony managed to sneak past him and ran down the stairs to his workshop, where the art supplies had been dropped off. He found some wrapping paper and instructed Dum-E to wrap up all the arty things, but Tony took the apple pie and dog tags. The dog tags were already wrapped neatly in tissue paper so Tony simple placed them in a small bag and wrote the tag. He put the apple pie in his secret workshop fridge with his stash of doughnuts. Finally he grabbed the cookies and skipped back up the stairs to greet Steve. Steve was turning off the TV as the credits started to play.

"I have cookies." Tony declared.

"Ooo, I'm going to make you go to meetings more often." Steve said taking the bag of cookies and lightly pressing a kiss to Tony's lips.

"You wouldn't dare." Tony smirked, kicking off his trainers.

"Tony, I told you not to wear them." Steve scolded.

"And I told you they wouldn't mind." Tony mentally z-snapped.

"Some people wouldn't believe me if I told them you were a genius, you act like a five year old half the time."

"But the other half of the time I am busy privatising world peace, or creating sustainable energy sources."

"Fair point, I'll probably be in the gym for about an hour, feel free to join me."

"I need to recover from the ordeal which is Stark industry meetings, next time I'm taking you with me. I don't care what Pepper says."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You won't say that when I make you come, now go lift some weights or something." As Steve was walking away Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Steve was stiff but eventually relaxed into it and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. Tony's hands rested on the small of Steve's back, Tony had to stand on tiptoes to reach, it was like a scene out of a shitty rom-com but Tony didn't care. Steve pulled away and tilted his head slightly."Didn't get a goodbye kiss this morning." Tony reasoned. Steve chuckled to himself softly before kissing Tony again quickly and walking off to the gym.

After half an hour of watching crappy TV Tony decided to join Steve in the gym, he got changed out of his suit and put on a vest and trackies. Steve was concentrating on beating the shit out of one of Tony's special punching bags, specifically designed not to break, even under the wrath of a super soldier. After throwing about ten more brutal punches he turned to grab his water bottle.

"Oh sh-" Steve jumped when he saw Tony, sitting in the corner of the gym. "How long have you been there?!"

"You said I could join you." Tony shrugged, "And I didn't fancy getting beaten up for interrupting you."

"Tony I would never beat you up." Steve sounded serious.

"I know Steve, I would always kick your butt."

"Oh yeah? How about that?" Steve put down his water bottle and squared up to Tony, Tony grabbed his hand and lead him over to the soft floored area.

"Lets go a few rounds." Tony mocked what Steve had said to him when they first met.

"Funny." Steve said as he threw a punch, Tony had to duck quickly in order to avoid getting hit.

"Hey, no fair. I wasn't ready." Tony whined.

"Tough." Steve threw another punch, Tony ducked and sprinted behind Steve. Steve was definitely the stronger one, but he was heavier. Tony had speed on his side, if nothing else. Steve spinned around, just as Tony aimed a punch to his stomach. Steve grabbed his arm, twisted it around Tony's back and kicked his legs from under him, causing Tony to fall to the floor with a light thud. Steve sat on his back, Tony's arms pinned behind him, Tony tried to wriggle out but Steve's grip was too tight. Tony felt Steve's lips gently brush against his ear, "Give up?" Steve whispered seductively, biting down on the shell of Tony's ear, it sent a jolt of pain down Tony's spine. He had never been so turned on in his life.

"Yep, I give up as long as you promise to kiss me as soon as you get off my back." Steve moved off his back, so Tony flipped around to face him. Before Tony could say thanks Steve was straddling his lap, staring quizzically into Tony's eyes. "What?" Tony asked, suddenly very self conscious.

"You're so beautiful, I love you." Steve whispered, his breath tickling Tony's lips.

"I love you too, Steve." Tony wasted no time in pulling Steve forward, into a crushing kiss. Tony bit down hard enough to bleed on Steve's bottom lip, Steve opened his mouth, letting Tony in. Steve tasted of mint and energy drink, it shouldn't work, but it so did. It was addictive and Tony couldn't get enough.

He pushed Steve back, mainly for air but also so he could leap on top of him, Tony was rubbing up and down his muscular arms, waiting until Steve was ready again. Steve nodded slightly, Tony grabbing his face to pull him closer, as soon as their mouths hit Tony barged his tongue past Steve's lips. He shuffled on Steve's lap, feeling something brush against his leg. _Steve had a boner. _He pulled back ans smirked at Steve, then he remembered Steve probably didn't trust him to do anything like that, and probably wouldn't for a while.

"Sorry, you erm- probably want some space, I'll be in our room." Tony hurried off before Steve could say anything.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I have no idea if this is how you make lasagne, just go with it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tony waited around in their room for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was more like half an hour. He had texted all the avengers and told them to come to the tower for dinner, it was only five and they were all supposed to be coming at eight, so he had plenty of time to prepare with or without Steve. Eventually he emerged clutching Peter's comic to try and avoid awkward conversations. Steve was on his laptop, writing a report to Fury about something important, Tony tuned out whenever Fury was involved.

"Hey," Tony said shyly, "Fury?" he already knew the answer, but it made it slightly less awkward.

"Yeah, something about Loki being freed from the prisons in Asguard so Thor won't be around next week. Cookie?" Steve asked, holding up the bag from earlier. Tony took the cookie happily and started nibbling on it.

"Oh yeah, I invited everyone over for dinner, I need them to do something for me. And you, for that matter." Tony smiled as he moved around the sofa to sit next to Steve. He grabbed a pen from the table and handed it to him. "Sign your face please, it's for a kid, his name's Peter. Also, you have to go give it back to him because you're his favourite." Steve signed over his comic-book form and handed the pen back to Tony, but flicked through the comic curiously. When he finished he gave it back to Tony with a small smile.

"Fine and fine, when are they coming around? We probably have enough food in the fridge to feed an Asguardian God, do we still have all the poptarts in the basement?" Most boyfriends would be pissed off at a super spy, an angry green rage monster, a demi-god and a self proclaimed kick-ass archer coming for dinner, but Steve was fine with it. He was always fine when Tony randomly made plans, that's one of the many reasons why he loved him. Tony finished the cookie and wiped the crumbs off his lap and onto the floor.

"Yeah I think we still have leftovers from last time and at eight, does that give you enough time?" Tony mumbled as he signed Peter's comic book.

"Erm, you're helping to mister. You're the one that invited them over, and you are definitely on hoover duty," Steve said looking at the mess of crumbs on the floor "but yeah, eight sounds fine as long as we get a move on." Steve shut down his laptop and went to inspect the fridge, Tony followed, leaning on the kitchen island.

"So, what're we making?" Tony said, straining his neck to try and see what Steve was pulling out of the fridge.

"We have all the ingredients for lasagne, and we can have ice cream and fruit salad for dessert." Steve decided, closing the door of the fridge.

"Yes chef. What do you want me to do?"

"Chop up the tomatoes, celery, carrots, onion and garlic. I'll make the cheese sauce."

"Sure thing Cap," Tony sliced the cherry tomatoes and the celery, diced the onion and carrots then crushed the garlic. "What do I do now?"

"Well, I've already started heating up some oil so basically just cook those for a while, then add the mince." Steve gestured to the packet of mince sitting on the counter.

"Cool," Tony said throwing the vegetables into the pan, spilling some on the sides. He cooked them for a few minutes before reaching over too grab the mince. He took it out of the packaging and coaxed it into the pan. "Ow!"

"What is it?" Steve abandoned what he was doing and rushed over to Tony.

"Burnt myself." Tony said pouting, holding his hand up so Steve could see.

"Well go put it under cold water, hurry!" Tony walked over to the sink and ran his hand under the cool water. At least here he had a brilliant view of Steve's ass. Steve looked so cute, rushing to get the sauce thick but trying not to make the mince burn. He added some chopped tomato's from a tin and some tomato ketchup, as they splashed in the pan he got some on his face. He tried to wipe it off but he missed it, _so cuteeeeeeeeee_.

"Missed it," Tony chanted, Steve swatted at his face again, but to no avail. Tony turned off the tap and walked over to him, wiping off the tomato with his thumb then kissing him sweetly on the nose. Steve smiled in appreciation before getting back to layering the lasagne. Eventually they, well, mainly Steve finished. Tony 'made' a salad by opening a bag, running it through water and putting it in a bowl. Steve cleared up the mess in the kitchen while Tony hoovered and laid the table for seven – Bruce was bringing Mary. When the dining area looked presentable Steve got in the shower and Tony watched some crap telly. He wasn't really watching it, he was thinking about earlier. Was Steve going to talk to him? He'd probably do it tonight, after everyone had gone, there wasn't really enough time for an argument seeing as The Avengers were going to be turning up at his tower in around an hour. Steve shouted that the shower was free, disrupting Tony's thoughts. He showered quickly then got changed into dark coloured jeans and his favourite Black Sabbath t shirt he didn't really have to dress up for his best friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - I wrote another chapter instead of doing sociology homework, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bruce and Mary arrived first, Bruce happily signed the comic before sitting down on the couch, looking over some reports Tony thought he'd be interested in. Mary and Steve talked aimlessly while Tony day dreamed, snapping back into reality when he heard someone talking at him.

"Isn't that right Tony?" Steve asked, clearly not amused at his lack of socialisation.

"Yep, wait, what? Sorry, thinking about, something, erm science yes! Thinking about the er rate of energy radiated from an object, centred on a gravitational pull of 0.25, and nobody cares about what I'm saying do they?"

"Nope." Clint called from the corner of the room, wait, _when did he come in? _If Steve wasn't here Tony would totally punch him in the face, but instead he aimed a pen at him. "What?"

"Sign this comic, it's for a friend, where's Nat?" Tony said, holding up the comic.

"She's in the bathroom doing some sort of, female thing." Clint signed the comic, doing an arrow pointing towards Natasha's boobs saying 'Clint Barton's, hands off buddy.' When Nat came back, she signed the comic, looking unimpressed at Clint's message. He'd probably get a slap for that later.

A lightning bolt signalled the arrival of Thor, soon enough he was bursting through the door, greeting everyone with bear hugs and 'happiness from the springs of Agoola'. He simply signed the comic 'THOR'.

When everyone had a drink, Steve pulled the lasagne out of the oven and placed it in the middle of the table. Tony got out the salad and some oven-cooked garlic bread. Everyone was chatting happily, and they really were having a good time, it was unusual for all The Avengers to be at one place together, relaxing instead of saving the world. When everyone had finished Tony collected the plates and helped Steve prepare the fruit salad in the kitchen.

"Haven't spoken to you all evening." Steve had probably realised Tony was avoiding him, but Tony tried to play it cool.

"Sorry, I was er – a bit caught up?" Tony tried to wriggle out of the conversation. _So much for playing it cool._

Tony was trying very hard to solely concentrate on scooping vanilla ice cream into seven bowls, but he could feel Steve staring holes into the side of his head.

"I know you're looking at me." Tony said without looking up, still concentrating on the ice cream.

"Then look back, why are you avoiding me Tony?" Steve had pretty much finished the fruit salad, they had been in the kitchen a while now and the others were probably wondering where they were.

"I think you know why." Tony regretted that comment immediately he made it out that Steve was to blame but he really wasn't. Tony grabbed two bowls of ice cream and rushed out of the kitchen before he could say anything else. Nobody seemed to notice the hostility between them, so that was a plus. Tony joined the conversation, in his usual snarky manner. Steve was polite as always, laughing at Clint's crap jokes. When they had finished desert the team leaved pretty quickly. _Ok, maybe they had noticed something different._

Tony and Steve cleared up in silence, exchanging glances to see who was going to say something first. Steve didn't look like he planned on saying anything, he was pretty pissed off.

"Sorry Steve, about what I said."

"It's ok." Steve shrugged it off, but he still looked pissed off.

"Steve I'm not having an argument on our anniversary."

"Well, lets not have one then. You're sorry and I forgive you. Anyway it was mainly my fault, well my stupid dick. You did the right thing, by leaving. Thanks for that."

"No problem bub, and hey! Don't call him stupid, I like him."

"Tony, seriously shut up now." Steve laughed, his cheeks becoming rosy.

"Right, I am going to go to bed."

"I'll be up in a couple of minutes, I need to finish cleaning up."

_Well that was delightfully awkward._

* * *

Tony waited in their room reading a book, well, staring at the pages for 5 minutes before turning over. Eventually he could hear Steve walking towards their room.

"Whattcha reading?"

"Honestly, I have no idea I'm not really reading. I'm thinking."

"About what?" Steve asked concerned.

"About… us." Tony said, looking up from his book to meet Steve's gaze. He looked hurt, and a bit confused. "Earlier mainly." Relief flooded all of Steve's features, maybe he actually wasn't bothered about it.

"Tony, appreciate what you did. I wouldn't have stopped you from going further, but I – erm, I wouldn't have enjoyed it. And you know, I want our first proper time to be special, when I trust you. Not that I don't trust you, I trust you with my life but, you know what I mean right?"

"Yeah, I understand. I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable. So tell me when you're ready." Tony gestured for Steve to come and join him, he took off his trousers and removed his shirt and went to join Tony on their bed.

"Don't worry, I will." Steve smirked as he hopped under the covers. Tony kissed Steve lightly on the lips before reaching over to turn off the bedside light.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning over and curling into Steve's touch.

"I love you too Tony."Steve said, breath tingling over Tony's skin, Tony felt Steve press a light kiss to the back of his neck, he definitely knew about Tony's nightly ritual now.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - This chapter is pure fluff, but don't worry next chapter is what you guys have been waiting for. Also, next chapter is probably going to be the last.**

* * *

Tony woke up and Steve was still sleeping, so he put JARVIS on mute and instructed him quietly to get one of the bots to bring him the bag with Steve's dog tags in. Five minutes later Dum-E whirred out of the elevator, carrying the small gold bag in his claw. He took it and shooed Dum-E away before running back to their bedroom and putting the bag on Steve's bedside table, trying not to disturb Steve as he slipped back into their bed.

Steve woke up about half an hour later, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Tony rolled over and smiled, he really was genuinely happy. He had made it a whole year, with Steve.

"Hey, one year today." Tony said sleepily.

"Loved every minute of it." Tony cupped his face and stroked his cheek gently, before leaning in to kiss him lightly. Tony pulled back and pecked Steve on his lips again before pointing to the bag.

"Got you something." Steve smiled before turning around and grabbing the bag. He picked out the neatly wrapped package and opened it. Tony smiled as Steve realised what they were, "D'you like them?" Tony said taking them from Steve and slipping them over his head.

"Yeah, Tony. I love them, thank you. In fact I may have had the same idea." Steve smiled as he reached underneath the bed to pull out a similar shaped present. He carefully unwrapped it, revealing a small silver chain bracelet, it had an engraving on it which was simply said '04/11/12' the day they pulled their heads out of their asses and got together.

"Thank you Steve, it's amazing. I love it, I love you." Tony beamed before kissing Steve again slowly and tenderly, hands resting on his waist. Steve tried to put the bracelet on Tony while they were kissing but failed, he started giggling and separated himself from Tony. Tony let Steve fasten the bracelet before kissing him again sweetly. Steve pulled away and tapped him on the nose.

"You get your other present later. Now c'mon, pancakes?"

"Please." Tony called after Steve, when Tony was sure Steve couldn't see him he inspected the bracelet, it really was beautiful. The engraving was simple, printed on a a small, black metal tag which hung by the fastening. Tony stopped marvelling at his gift when Steve walked in, he probably caught Tony examining his present but he didn't say anything.

"Get changed in something casual, we're not going anywhere fancy." Tony was going to revert back into his five year old mode and make Steve tell him where they were going, but he refrained.

He put on an old Iron Man t shirt, an unbuttoned plaid shirt, and jeans_. _He wandered out of their room to try and help Steve with the pancakes. He would probably end up being a distraction but staying in their bedroom was boring.

Tony got two glasses put of the cupboard and filled them with orange juice, he set them on the table then got out some plates. He put one by Steve for the pancakes and on for each of them, he got out the syrup and some knives and forks. He got out his favourite Captain America mug and Steve's Iron Man one, before moving to fill them up with coffee.

"Milk and sugar right?"

"No sugar," Steve said, putting the sixth pancake on the plate "but thanks." Steve picked up the plate and placed the pancakes on the centre of the table.

Tony brought the coffee over, before sitting down and taking three pancakes. They ate in silence, but Tony was really happy. They had made it, one year. It probably didn't sound a lot to other people but Tony's relationship with his best friend lasted five months tops. When they had finished Steve took the plates and the cups to the sink and washed them with Tony on drying. They had a dishwasher, but Steve insisted on doing it this way. Anyway Tony didn't mind, it just meant spending more time with Steve.

Steve went into their room to get changed so Tony switched on the TV, he wasn't really paying attention, he was playing temple run on his phone.

"Erm Tony?" Steve asked, sounding confused.

"Yup?" Tony died on the game and turned to face Steve.

"Why are you watching Sesame Street?" Steve tried to say it without giggling but failed.

"Don't judge me, it's my guilty pleasure." Tony smirked, he turned of the TV and walked over Steve, "So Cap, where we going?" Tony said taking the hand Steve held out for him.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Well, it better involve food. 'Cause I brought you an apple pie, hold on let me go grab it." Tony pulled Steve down the stairs and told him to wait outside the workshop so he couldn't see the rest of his present. He took the apple pie out of the fridge and hurried back to where Steve was waiting.

"Thanks Tony," Steve took the apple pie gratefully "and yeah, it does involve food." Steve lead Tony to where Happy was waiting. Steve politely asked Happy to open the boot of the car, revealing a picnic basket and a rug. Steve put the pie in the basket and went to join Tony in the car.

Happy drove them to their top secret location, ok it wasn't that secret. It's just everyone knew but Tony, which sucked. Anyway if he pestered Steve enough he could probably get it out of him but he didn't want to ruin Steve's surprise for him.

"We're here!" Steve declared as they got out of the car. He threw the rug at Tony, who caught it before looking around their surroundings. They were near a park, wait. _The park_. The one place Steve loved most in the world, the park in Brooklyn. It really was beautiful, the big pond in the middle and the surrounding trees, perfect for climbing.

The park was empty apart from a few dog walkers. It really was a treasure, that very few people knew about, hidden away in the corner of Brooklyn.

Tony set out the rug, under the shade of a big oak tree a few meters from the edge of the water. Steve set down the basket and took out the food, there was some fried chicken, a selection of sandwiches, strawberries, grapes, potato salad and of course, the apple pie. It was like independence day all over again, it didn't really matter, Tony loved this kind of food anyway.

They ate and talked about nothing really, just about what had happened for the year they had been together. They laughed about how awkward their first date had been when Steve thought it would be hilarious to bring up their embarrassing first kiss, well not so embarrassing for Steve but it made Tony want to move to Mexico and farm pygmy goats. _Yeah, it was that bad._ Steve was laughing so much he could barely talk.

"Ok, so we were walking back right?"

"Yeah, back from the movies, seriously Steve do we have to recall this particular memory?! Can't we all just forget about it look! Ducks!"

"You asked me if I'd ever been kissed and I said twice, then you leaned in and just yelled, wait what did you yell?"

"I'm not saying, I was nervous! I was kissing America's sweetheart, and I thought you were going to freak out! C'mon cut me some slack."

"Well you're perfectly fine with it now."

"I am indeed" Tony said, leaning in slowly. Just as he was about to kiss him, Steve pulled away suddenly.

"I NEED TO PEE!" He screamed, before running behind the tree.

"STEEEVEEEEE!" Tony was in hysterics, ok it would have been very entertaining for Steve when Tony did that on their first date. "You have to come back and kiss me, I did!" Tony called after Steve.

"Yeah, after like ten minutes. Come up here and I'll kiss you." Wait, when had Steve climbed the tree? Well, this was going to be fun. Tony hadn't climbed a tree since he was ten, maybe even younger. Tony walked over to the tree, putting his foot on a short but sturdy reached for the branch Steve was perched on and hauled himself up. He didn't quite make it, and he was left hanging, he tried to scramble for the foot hold but failed. Thank god for all the working out he did, otherwise he would've let go of the branch and fallen on his ass. "Need some help there bud?"

"Nope, this was all part of the plan."

"Whatever you say," Steve said, grabbing his wrists and hauling him up onto the branch. "Better?"

"Yep, now where's my kiss?" Steve grabbed his face and crushed their lips together, it was harsh and a little bit sloppy but Tony didn't care, he was concentrating on remaining on the branch. Steve pulled back and put his arm around Tony, he leaned in, head resting on his shoulder. "Thank you for today Steve, it was really amazing."

"No problem Tony" Steve kissed into Tony's messy hair. They stayed in the branch for hours, just kissing and enjoy each others company. Tony hadn't been truly happy for a long time, he thought he'd never be capable of it once Pepper dumped him. But here he was, having the best time of his life, with the man he loved the most. They watched the sunset and climbed down from the tree, they packed up the picnic things and headed back to where Happy was waiting.

* * *

**A/N - Yeah, Happy has the ability to pop up whenever they need him. Thank you for the faves/follows/reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, M/M don't like don't read. **

**Just a heads up - ican'twriteporntosavemylifeit'ssobadforgiveme.**

* * *

They ate their chilli in front of the TV, Tony occasionally making a snarky comment about how cheaply everything was made and how he was going to buy numerous TV companies to get it sorted out. They washed up and Tony was seriously worn out, climbing that tree had really taken it out of him. He was heading towards their bedroom when Steve stopped him.

"Tony."

"Steve." Tony mocked his tone.

"Tony, I was erm- wondering, if you erm want to… Fondue?"

"Thanks but no thanks Steve, I don't really fancy melted cheese." _Well this is confusing._

"No Tony, that's not what I meant, do you want to have, you know. The thing that couples do."

"Sex? Wait what? Who said sex, I didn't. Nope." Tony had the dirtiest mind ever.

"Yes, that." _WHAT._

"Steve we don't have to, I know you don't trust me. It's only a day since we had that argument, no Steve. I'm putting my foot down here, are you drunk? Wait you can't get drunk. Steve I'm not going to let you do something you'd regret."

"Well, what if I said I wouldn't get angry if you told anyone and I want to do it, today."

"I would say: What have you done with my old Steve?"

"Tony, I'm serious. Yes or no, do you want to do it?"

"Of course I want to do it! But I don't think you do, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Tony I want to do it, look at me." Steve gently cupped his face and made him look directly into his eyes. "I trust you, yeah I'm new to this but I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. I want to do it, today. Just take things slow ok? And don't get mad if I do something wrong."

"Of course I won't get mad! Everyone has to have a first time, now come here." Tony looped his arms around Steve's neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. He took Steve's hand and lead him to their bedroom. "Do you want to be on top or on the bottom?"

"Erm, which one do you prefer?"

"Steve, you're the first guy I've dated too."

"Which one can I not fuck up?" Steve was actually pretty worried about this, Tony remembered his first proper time, he was so desperate to please her and he felt so proud when he managed to get her to orgasm.

"I guess bottom, but you wouldn't fuck it up if you want to be on top."

"I'll bottom, what do I do?"

"Right now? Just take off your clothes and look pretty." Tony said, pulling off his t shirt, it felt less awkward stripping this time though. Steve had already seen him, and he didn't really care as much. Steve perched on the bed, butt naked. He looked perfect. Tony walked over to Steve and ushered him back on the bed, he was now lying down, so Tony took the opportunity to crawl on top of him. He proceeded to kiss him earnestly, just in case Steve wanted to back out so things didn't get too serious. "You ok Steve?" Tony asked, worried. Steve just reached out to touch the arc reactor which made Tony instinctively flinched away.

"I'm sorry Tony. I won't try and touch it again, I didn't realise."

"No, no Steve it's fine, here look." Tony lifted Steve's hand and carefully placed it over his reactor. "Someone I trusted took it out once, and Pepper thought it was ugly, nobody's really liked it before. I think it's horrible. I think I'm going to keep my vest on, hold on let me go grab it." Tony babbled.

"It's beautiful Tony, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He pulled Tony down for another gentle kiss before pulling away again. "Will it erm- hurt?" Steve asked innocently.

"Yeah, it will. But it's a good hurt. If it starts being a bad hurt, tell me and I'll stop." Tony leaned across to reach the bedside drawer. He managed to get it open and fished out some lube. He squirted some on his fingers, then threw it away absently. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah, Tony kiss me, please." He didn't need to be told twice. He started kissing Steve roughly, nipping at his lips and forcing his tongue through. He slowly inserted a finger into Steve, who arched back. Tony was rubbing at Steve's cock, already hard in Tony's hand.

"It's ok Steve." Tony reassured, through small bites on Steve's earlobe. He slipped in another finger and scissored them. Steve moaned and Tony silenced him with a piercing kiss. "Shh, baby you're doing great. You're so hot, _god_ Steve." Steve just groaned as Tony added another finger and started moving in and out quickly. When he made sure Steve was ready he pulled out his fingers, making Steve whimper softly. "Condom?"

"Pepper had you tested didn't she?"

"Yeah." Tony had no idea how he knew that, he'd ask later.

"Don't bother." Tony scrambled for the lube and slicked himself up, before adding more to Steve's entrance.

"You ready hun?" Steve nodded and threw his arm across his face. "Hey baby, move your arm, I want to see you." Steve moved his arm, but Tony picked up both of them and placed Steve's hands on his hips, he sloppily kissed down Steve's neck. "Squeeze as tight as you need, don't be afraid to mark me." Whispered before kissing him harshly, as he pressed in Steve yelped a bit, gripping Tony's waist tightly. "You're so good Steve, so tight, I love you so much. You're doing so well baby." Tony started moving slowly, trying to find the right angle. Steve's hips bucked, he pushed him back on the bed. "Babe, try and stay on the bed, don't worry I'll hold you." Tony held him in place, Steve squirming beneath him.

"T-tony," Steve moaned, "don't stop, feels so good, move, please Tony, move." Steve was completely out of it, his eyes had shut and his mouth was hanging open. _Virgins were the best._

Tony started moving quicker, angling each thrust to hit Steve's prostate. "Steve, do you think you can come from just my cock? That would be so hot, c'mon Steve. Come for me babe." Steve's cock was already spitting pre-cum, achingly hard against his stomach. "Hey Steve, open your eyes hun, I want to see you when you come." Steve opened his eyes, lazily staring up at Tony. With three more thrusts, Steve was coming without even touching himself. Tony finished pretty quickly after that, seeing Steve was enough to send him over the edge. Tony pulled out gingerly, Steve whining at the loss. Tony kissed him softly, whispering little nothings of praise. Tony rolled off of Steve and snuggled next to him, they stayed like that for about 5 minutes before Steve could form sentences again.

"We need to clean up." Steve stated the obvious.

"Yeah we do, how was it?"

"Good, so good. It hurt a bit, but it was good pain." Pain, that reminded Tony of something, oh yeah! He'd read on the internet that he needed to check Steve. He pulled away from Steve and awkwardly pawed at Steve's hole, no blood, thank god. Tony had no idea how to deal with that. "Erm Tony, what are you doing, we're not going again, I don't think I can even walk right now."

"Nothing, just checking."

"What? That you didn't leave your dick in there?" Steve joked.

"Shh you, I'm being a responsible partner." Tony silenced him with a kiss it was sloppy and wet from their puffy lips, Steve tasted delicious as usual but this time he tasted of sex and sweat which made It 100 times better, and Tony thought that was impossible. He got up to grab a towel from the bathroom to clean up the stained sheets and Steve. He'd put the sheets in the wash tomorrow, but right now he couldn't be bothered. Eventually they settled down, Steve reading a book and Tony just thinking. "What made you change your mind?"

"Hm?" Steve looked up from the book.

"About us and sex."

"This was the plan ever since I kissed you in the workshop." Steve smirked.

"Pepper knew didn't she."

"Yup, and I made her promise not to tell you." Steve smiled cockily.

"Sneaky, I like it." Tony leaned up to kiss Steve softly on his lips, he cupped Steve's face, gently caressing his smooth skin.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Steve."

* * *

_**fin**_

**A/N - Thank you so much for reading! I might write a squeal with Peter in later. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
